majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Picture
The Victim *Zoya "Strawberry Lollipop" Petrovna, call girl *Vanya Kostenka, call girl The Suspects *Nikolai "Nick" Koslov, Russian mobster *Danny Booth, U.S. Customs agent Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Guest Cast * Seth Gabel (Nick Koslov) * Don McManus (Danny Booth) * Stana Katic (Nadia Orwell) * Carrie Minter (Zoya Petrovna) * John Pyper-Ferguson (Andy Osterman) * Tom Irwin (Congressman Hilton) * Peter Haskell (Judge Weichert) * Elya Baskin (Priest) * Amy Hill (Franny) * Michael Woods (FBI Agent Bill Blackburn) * Dean McDermott (FBI Agent Steven Simms) Locations Episode Notes * The FBI Los Angeles Field Office is located in the Federal Building at 11000 Wilshire Blvd. in Westwood, the address Brenda recognizes. Situated near Santa Monica, the building houses a large number of US government offices ranging from the US Passport Office to the Social Security Administration. * The FBI Los Angeles Field Office jurisdiction includes Los Angeles and the six surrounding counties of the Federal Central District, the most populous in the US. Supported by nine resident agencies spread across the district and an office at LAX, the FBI brief includes elimination of organized crime under the federal RICO statutes. * Although traditional Mafia-style organized crime never gained a foothold in LA, its location on the Pacific Rim and its border with Mexico make it a gateway for organized drug and human-trafficking efforts. * Brenda makes her first visit to the LA County Coroner's morgue in this episode. The LA County Coroner investigates 20,000 cases annually to determine cause of death and/or identity of victim. The morgue is located at 1104 N. Mission Rd. in Boyle Heights, adjoining LA County/USC Medical Center. The Coroner's Office has found a certain maudlin humor in their task, operating a very successful gift shop known as Skeletons in the Closet ("for those of us of dubious distinctive taste") which can be accessed online. *Fritz mentions that the FBI is doing a RICO investigation against the Koslovs' drug empire. The Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations (RICO) Act is a federal law used to prosecute organized crime figures. It ensures that leaders of criminal organizations will be charged with crimes they order subordinates to carry out. As the name implies, it focuses on racketeering schemes and covers a variety of crimes, including terrorism, slavery, drug trafficking, murder and fraud. It has been used in several successful cases against the mafia, con artists and corrupt law enforcement. More recently, it has been used to prosecute white collar criminals such as Bernard Madoff, who engaged in investment scams. Trivia * The house Brenda purchases is probably located in Monrovia, California, a community immediately east of Pasadena. The area is known for bungalow-style architecture and the use of river rock detail seen in Brenda's house, and is favored by television and movie productions as a location site. The house's architectural style dates from the 1920's, when small, affordable bungalow-style houses were built as the Los Angeles suburbs began to develop to the northeast of downtown LA. Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes